A Crappy Day
by TheEternalWizard
Summary: Maka's Monday morning started off terrible! Her day can only become worse, and soon she will realise that when Death discovers something he wasn't meant to hear. Will she ever resolve this? Find out by reading. Also, this is Kid X Maka if you couldn't tell and will have some sexual references, cursing and violence. R&R.
1. Heartbroken

**A Crappy Day  
Chapter 1: Heartbroken**

**(A/N:) Hey, just came up with this little idea reading a few Maka X Kid FanFics, hope you enjoy. R&R.**

Maka woke feeling crappy on a cloudy Monday morning rubbing her eyes as the sun sieged her window's drapes. She stifled a yawn as she climbed out of bed, noticing her wrists and back were sore. Her nose clogged and a slight fever afoot, it was little to say she did not feel well. She stripped her linen pajamas and traded them for her signature outfit. She started to burn up in it, so she hastily removed her sweater and tie, leaving only her white blouse.

"Today is not a good day!" She said to herself as she dragged herself past Soul's room and to the refrigerator. She poured herself a glass of OJ, and drank shakily as she heard noises from Soul's room. "Damn Cat!" She grumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes, the door opening. Though to her surprise, she found a naked Soul accompanied by the naked feline "witch" as he carried her across the floor, not noticing Maka or her broken glass littering the floor. They shut the bathroom door and soon the sound of running water broke the silence.  
Maka had fell to the floor. Her love, make that ex-love, had broken her heart and had given in to the feline's advances. "How dare he?" She thought as she grabbed a textbook and headed out the door, ignoring the spilled juice on her kitchen floor. She was angry enough to take on ten kishins.  
She had a scoff on her face all the way to the DWMA as she heled back tears. She finally reached the crude, candle-decorated school as Black*, Tsubaki and Kid hung near the front. she slowly walked towards them as she heard the all-too-familiar sound of Soul's motorcycle speeding towards the school. She groaned in frustration as she reached the group.

"What is wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asked sweetly as she noticed her reaction to Soul. She motioned to Tsubaki that she would tell her later as Tsubaki nodded. Over the years spent at Shibusen, Maka had slowly drifted from Soul and had latched onto Tsubaki and Kid, and she had confided in them the secrets of her life and vice versa, though she had kept her infatuation from Kid, in fear he would resent her as well. 'Why doesn't she tell me?' thought Kid as they walked to class. Soul had already been turned to a death Scythe, but was in training to become a Destruction Scythe, on step ahead of a Death scythe.

Liz and Patty arrived later in the day as Patty slept in with a cold, something that was going around. It was their lunch break and Maka along with Tsubaki hid in a restroom to discuss what happened earlier that morning. Little did they know, Kid was ahead of the game and hid previously in a stall before they arrived.

**Maka's POV**

As soon as Proffessor Stein had dismissed us for lunch, I grabbed Tsubaki's hand and hauled her to the nearest bathrrom. After our routine of making sure no one was with us, I let it out.

"What happened?" She asked softly as I nodded silently. "What did he do?" she said as a single tear passed my defenses and escaped, slipping down my face. "He... He... had done 'it' with Blair..." is all i could manage as she rubbed my hair comfortingly. I felt so weak, letting myself break down like this. "There, there. It's OK." She said soothingly as a loud noise erupted behind us.  
I quickly froze, thinking someone had overheard us. I let out a cough as Tsubaki crept to the door ever so slightly, and violently kicked it in. Strange, I thought, no one was inside. I slowly realised we had been fooled as Kid slowly crept under the stall.

"Kid, I know you're there." I said angrily as Tsubaki pulled him out beneath the stall. "How much have you heard?!" I asked. "Enough to break in Soul's face!" he retorted as his tone deepend. "This has already been a crappy day." I sighed as Kid ran off to find Soul.

**(A/N:) Did I do good? Bad? Alright? Let me know in a review or private message. Don't forget to slap that follow/favorite button and as always, I do beta. See ya. -TheEternalWizard.**

**QUESTION OF THE DAY: What is your favorite Soul Eater Pairing? Mine is Probably Kid X Maka.**


	2. Revelations

**A Crappy Day**  
**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**(A/N:) Hey guys, Wiz here with another update. It's a little longer, but that is alright right? Enjoy. *wink***

**MAKA'S POV**

"Oh shit!" I cursed to myself as I ran after Kid. 'He can be so rash!' I thought as I ran past Hiro carrying sodas, making him drop them. "Sorry!" I yelled as I ran past Kim being hit on by Ox. I ran as fast as I possibly could, which was pretty fast considering I was one of the speediest in the academy. I was now catching up to kid, who was now in the sights of Soul himself. I jumped over, more like threw myself over, one Patty, who was picking up her stuffed walrus. I apologized quickly as I groaned, stopping abruptly at the sight of Kid gripping Soul by his collar of his sweater. "YOU COMPLETELY HURT MAKA!" I heard him yell as he threw him against a locker. "STOP IT!" I yelled as pushed myself in between him. "Why are you doing this Kid?!" I yelled in his face as Soul walked off. "Because... Because. MAYBE I FEEL LIKE IT!" He yelled back as I stopped, my mind taking over. He had changed what he was going to say. What was he going to say? My mind was in hysterics as I was suddenly brought back by the bell. Everyone was gone, which meant I was now late for Stein's class. I groaned, and prepared myself for the lecture. I walked through the door, and was almost killed.

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Maka, you're late. This is the first time, but the last time. Got it?" Stein stated turning that screw of his. Maka nodded, her head almost chopped off by a thick knife which landed three inches from her throat. She quickly made her way to a seat next to Liz and took out her textbook and a small word pad, with a pen. She signaled to Tsubaki by flicking her wrist several times, who understood, doing the same. Unfortunately for her, Stein kept a close eye on them. "Really? Both of you, outside. Now." He ordered as they ashamedly walked out. "Grab your stuff too." They went back to their seats and did as told. "I can't believe you two, one of the best students this school has to offer." He said as he went back to to teaching the rest of the class.

"What happened?!" Tsubaki asked as Maka sighed. "Soul almost got killed by Kid, who I ran after. And now I'm confused by what he said." She simply stated as she looked down the hall, and saw Soul walking up to them. "Just great." She muttered as Soul made eye contact with her. "Maka, you need to calm your boyfriend." He started as Maka held up her hand. "First of all, he is not my boyfriend, and second, you made him mad." She retorted as Tsubaki coughed awkwardly and walked down the hall a little. "What did I do?" He groaned in his usual fashion as Maka rolled her green orbs. "You know what you did Soul." She said emphasizing Soul. "You, how do I say this... To put it simply, you ravaged our cat." She said, tears showing back up.

"You saw that?!" He asked, his voice loudening. "Yes I saw that." She managed as his eyes widened. "Maka... You weren't supposed to see." He said looking away. "Of course I wasn't." She replied harshly. "I thought you were asleep." He defended. "I was up early, trying to cook you a good breakfast." Maka said quietly, trying to push back the tears once again. "Maka... Maka, don't cry." He said before wrapping his arms around her. She suddenly gasped at this show of affection he rarely ever did.  
She wished time would stop there, because she wanted it SO bad. Here, she wanted him to do this for two years, she wanted some sign her recognized her. She wanted this to happen, but something was tugging at her by the bottom of her stomach. Part of her wanted to kiss him right there, but a greater part wanted to push him away and close her doors. To just go into a bathroom and cry her eyes out. But then she realized something. She realized that he didn't truly love her. After all, he did just have sex with her cat. She pushed him away, much to his surprise. "Soul." She choked out as her throat hurt as if a thousand knives were stabbing into it. "Please don't play with me. You're hurting me. I've always-" she stopped herself. She would never be able to tell him what she wanted to do for a year. She just couldn't. But it was 'now or never' she thought.

"I've always loved you, but after our first match with Crona, I've loved you more than I ever could someone else. But seeing that this morning, that killed me. Seeing someone I truly loved fornicating with my friend, just broke my heart. I told Tsubaki, whom I've grown close since you pushed me away, and Kid overheard. He's almost a brother to me. He knew how much you hurt me, and he just snapped. And I'm sorry to say this, I really am. But, Fuck you." She said, breaking into a sob as she picked up her books and walked down the hall. She didn't stop to see his or Tsubaki's reaction, she didn't care right now. She just wanted to go somewhere where she felt protection and just cry her eyes out. She walked down the many steps, and saw Gallows manor. She knew Soul would hate her, but she didn't care. She knew Kid would understand. She ran towards it and opened the door with a special key he gave her, throwing her books down in the hallway, and threw herself on his bed, covering herself and sobbed herself to sleep...

** (A/N:) I think this chapter was better than the last one. What do you think? (Good, Bad, Alright?) And, I don't think I've said this before, due to being in all advanced classes, I will most likely only update on weekend days. Also, I kind of relate to Maka, what about you? That's the Question of the day I guess.**  
**-TheEternalWizard.**

P.S. If you see any grammatical or spelling errors, let me know OK?


End file.
